justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Heart of Glass
(Xbox 360 DLC) |artist= |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |year= 1979 |mode= Solo |dg= |difficulty= Easy (Remake) |effort= Low (Remake) |nogm= 3 (Post-''JD'') |nosm= |pc = (Post-''JD'') |gc = Arrows |lc = (Remake) |mashup= |alt= |pictos= 55 (JD) 78 (Post-''JD'') |audio = |perf= Julia Spiesserhttps://youtu.be/QX0CzE3FUes?t=13s |nowc= HeartOfGlass |dura= 3:44 |kcal= 25 }}Blondie tarafından "Heart of Glass" , (Xbox 360'a özel bir DLC olarak), ve yer alıyor. Dansçının Görünüşü Dansçı beyaz saçlı, kırmızı ve mor parlak çizmeler ve kırmızı kuşak giyen bir kadındır. Ayrıca mor romper, mor güneş gözlüğü, kırmızı halka küpeler ve bir taç giydi. Dansçı hakkında pek bir şey değişmedi, çünkü her bot şimdi daha parlak ve antrenörün yüzü daha görünür. Remake Remake, dansçı mor bir ışıma yerine mavi bir parıltı vardır. Her romper biraz daha koyu ve botları sürüm. Heartofglass coach 1@2x.png| Heartofglass coach 1 big.png|Remake Arka Plan Arkaplan çoğunlukla cam parçalarının camgöbeği silüetleriyle yeşil renktedir. Ayrıca düşen cam parçaları da var. Zemin yansıtıcı. {G2|3}} Arka plan, parçalanmış camın her bir bölümünde dansçının yansımasını içeren arka plan gibi parçalanmış bir camla önemli ölçüde değiştirilir. Hala düşen cam parçaları da var. Remake Arka plan sürümüne benzer. Çoğunlukla yeşil, ancak cam parçaları artık düşmek yerine sağa doğru hareket ediyor. Aynı zamanda yüksek tanımlıdır. Yerde mor ışık üreten sahne ışıkları da vardır. Gold Moves Rutin içinde hepsi aynı olan 3 Gold Moves var: Tüm Gold Moves: İki kolunuzu da yarım daire içinde kaldırın. heartofglass gm 1.png|All Gold Moves heartofglass gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups is featured in the following Mashups: *''Ain’t No Other Man'' *''Moves Like Jagger'' *''We No Speak Americano'' Captions appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: *Clubber Circles *Clubber's Wave *Cute Fighter *Cute O'Clock *Girl Power *Happy Housewife *Scoop *Sensual Girl *The Dancefloor *Vintage Dancefloor Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *All Songs F-J Trivia *Oyunda '' '' adlı radyo düzenlemesi kullanılır, burada "kıçta acı çekmek" satırının yerine "kalpli bir cam kalmıştır". **Ayrıca, üçüncü ayetten sonra, şarkı koroyu ve "La la la" bölümünü iki kez tekrarlar; Orijinal versiyonda, üçüncü ayette bunun yerine başka bir "Ooh ooh woah" kısmı izlenir. **Radyo düzenleme ve müzik video sürümü, orijinal 6 dakika yerine yaklaşık 3 dakika ve 30 saniye sürdüğü için albüm sürümünden de daha kısadır. *"La la la" ve "Ooh ooh woah" bölümleri sözlerinde yoktur. Daha sonra gelecek oyunlarda mevcut olacak şekilde güncellendi. Galeri Game Files Tex1 256x256 aa5f75adda4f1520 14.png|'' '' Heartofglass thumb@2x.jpg|'' '' ( ) Heartofglassbig.jpg|'' '' (Remake) HeartOfGlass Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach (2016-''2019) heartofglass cover albumcoach.png| album coach (2020) HeartOfGlass Cover AlbumBkg.jpg| album background HeartOfGlass banner bkg.jpg| menu banner Heartofglass map bkg.png| map background heartofglass cover@2x.jpg| cover HeartOfGlass_Cover_1024.png| cover 414.png|Avatar GOLDEN Heartofglass.png|Golden avatar DIAMOND Heartofglass.png|Diamond avatar heartofglass pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Heartofglass_jd1_menu.png| '' on the menu HeartOfGlass jd3 menu.png|'' '' on the menu HeartOfGlass jd3 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen HeartofGlassJDNOWMenu.png|'' '' on the menu HeartofGlassJD2016Menu.png|'' '' on the menu HeartofGlassJD2016LoadingScreen.png| loading screen HeartofGlassJD2016CoachSelection.png| coach selection screen HeartofGlassJD2016Score.png| scoring screen HeartofGlassJD2017Menu.png|'' '' on the menu heartofglass jd2017 load.png| loading screen heartofglass jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen heartofglass jd2017 score.png| scoring screen HeartofGlassJD2018Menu.png|'' '' on the menu HeartofGlassJD2018LoadingScreen.png| loading screen HeartofGlassJD2018CoachSelection.png| coach selection screen Heartofglass jd2019 load.png| loading screen Heartofglass jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images heartofglass promo coach.png|Coach extraction Others Heartofglass background.png|Background aintnoothermanar picto error.png|Pictogram error in Ain’t No Other Man (Mashup) Videos Official Music Video Blondie - Heart Of Glass Heart Of Glass (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Heart of Glass - Just Dance Gameplay Teaser (US) Heart of Glass - Just Dance 3 Gameplay Teaser (US) L Gameplays Heart of Glass - Just Dance Heart of Glass - Just Dance 3 Heart of Glass - Just Dance Now Heart of Glass - Just Dance 2016 Heart of Glass - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance® 2018 Heart of Glass - Blondie 5 SUPERSTARS Mobile Aop Heart of Glass - Just Dance 2019 Heart of Glass - Just Dance 2020 Extractions Heart of Glass - Just Dance (Extraction) Heart of Glass - Just Dance 3 (Extraction) Heartofglass nohud References Site Navigation ru:Heart of Glass en:Heart of Glass es:Heart of Glass pl:Heart of Glass Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:1970s Kategori:Disko Şarkıları Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Blondie Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Kadınlar Kategori:DLC'ler Kategori:Just Dance Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance 3 DLC'ler Kategori:Julia Spiesser